Empiropedia:PUA/SkywalkerPL
Głosowanie zakończone! nowe głosy nie będą brane pod uwagę SkywalkerPL zaproponował, że porządnie zajmie się tą stroną i już to robi, ale przydałyby mu się uprawnienia admina. Jednocześnie SebaP dostał uprawnienia sysopa i biurokraty i zniknął (niedawno co prawda, bo 14 sierpnia). Jako, że wytworzyła się tu już pewna społeczność, wypadałoby u niej zasięgnąć języka. Głosowanie jest proste: czy chcecie, aby SkywalkerPL dostał uprawnienia sysopa? Głosowanie trwa tydzień, czyli do 29 sierpnia 2006, do 19:00 czasu polskiego. Szoferka 16:51, 22 sie 2006 (UTC) Za: * Szoferka 16:51, 22 sie 2006 (UTC) * Sintas Vel 11:30, 24 sie 2006 Przeciw: *Yun-Yuuzhan 10:21, 28 sie 2006 (UTC) *Prymonek 17:54, 28 sie 2006 (UTC) Dyskusja: Sam na siebie nie zagłosuje, ale wszystkich zainteresowanych zapraszam do poczytania: tego SkywalkerPL 15:49, 23 sie 2006 (UTC) *Przepraszam, że tak nagle znikam bez zapowiedzi, ale jestem w sanatorium (OFF-LINE). Będę dostępny we wrześniu. Pozdrawiam wszystkich. -- Seba 15;30, 26 sie 2006 czasu polskiego **Mimo wszystko, Empirepediia była MARTWA jak ją zastałem, dopiero teraz coś się rusza (pozdro dla Sintas Vel, która też jest ode mnie :|), choć i tak się wlecze, ale ileż można zrobić samemu, przecież nie napiszę ci encyklopedii, żebyś zgarniał laury. Więc, bez obrazy, ale wszystko już pisałem. Po kilku dniach mogę dodać tylko, że panuje tutaj wielki rozgardiasz - mój ulubiony przykład: są dwie wersje nazwy tej encyklopedii: Empirepedia (na stronie głównej) i Empir'o'''pedia (adres tego artykułu, nagłówek strony itp. itd.). Pozdro SkywalkerPL 15:29, 26 sie 2006 (UTC) Hej Zonowu ja, Yun. Zastanawiam się czy ta wikia ma sens? Już dawno powstała Star Wars Wikipedia PL, lecz dopiero w tym miesiącu ujrzała światło dzienne. Może jednak skasować ta wikię? www.outlander.pl/ossus Po co robić dwie takie same? --Yun-Yuuzhan 10:21, 28 sie 2006 (UTC) *Nie masz racji. Po pierwsze Biblioteka Ossus nie ma żadnych szans na zostanie oficjalną wersją wookieepedii, głównie przez formatowanie i samą formułę tej encyklopedii. Kuknij tu a potem tu oraz tu i poszukaj różnic. Ossus w żadnym wypadku nie jest "normalną polską Wookieepedią" jak no napisałeś w wiadomości do mnie. Dlatego właśnie powstaje ta strona i tylko to jest POLSKĄ WOOKIEEPEDIĄ i tylko do tej encyklopedii jest link z Wookieepedii. Dlatego chcę ożywić tą encyklopedię i zrobić z niej coś bardziej na wzór wookieepedii, poszerzyć i miejmy nadzieję (w odległej przyszłości), dzięki normalnemu formatowaniu i oprawie graficznej, przegonić ossus. SkywalkerPL 11:39, 28 sie 2006 (UTC) **Ale wy się lubicie kłócić o za przeproszeniem pierdoły. Kłócicie się kto ma się nazywać oficjalną wersją Wookieepedii, samo to stwierdzenie mnie śmieszy, jakby to miało jakiś sens.Mi się zawsze zdawało, że celem takich projekt jest stworzenie jak najbardziej wartościowej encyklopedii, z której będą mogły korzystać inne osoby. A powiedzmy sobie szczerze pod tym względem Ossus bije Empiropiedię na głowę i to zarówno pod względem liczby haseł, która szybko zbliża się do 1000, jak i liczby osób, mających sporą wiedzę o świecie Gwiezdnych wojen, zaangażowanych w ten projekt. Pod tym względem Empiropedia nie ma większych szans, w ciągu tygodnia w Ossusie pojawia się więcej haseł nim cała Empiropedia ma do tej pory.Druga sprawa to mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić co aż tak ci się nie podoba w Ossusie co twoim zdaniem nie pozwala według ciebie nazywać go polskim odpowiednikiem Wookieepedii. Bo chyba nie chodzi o to, że Ossus stawia na opracowywanie własnych haseł, a nie tylko na mechaniczne, co gorsza zwykle z błędami tłumaczenia haseł angielskich? DantE 16:09, 28 sie 2006 (UTC) **1. Mówisz, że najbardziej wartościowej itp. itd. Zgadzam się w 100 procentach i dlatego właśnie chcę pomóc w rozszerzeniu tej encyklopedii, gdyż Osuss w swojej istocie jest błędem. Strony to w 90% czysty tekst z linkami, zero przejrzystości, zero oprawy. Może i jest bardziej wartościowy, może i ma większą liczbę haseł i osób, ale o tym już pisałem na dyskusji strony głównej. Nawet sama forma działalności społeczności nie przypomina tej z wookieepedii. Encyklopedia to nie tylko tekst. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się przyciągnąć jakąś społeczność do tej strony i naprawić błędy popełnione przez dotychczasowego admina. 18:28, 28 sie 2006 (UTC) ***Już chyba mówiłem, że Empirepedia upadnie, a polską Wookieepedią zostanie wtedy Ossus! A wy mówiliście, że to ta wika ma większe doświadczenie! Wy kilka razy starsi nie dociągacie do 100 artykułów, podczas gdy Ossus z prędkością nadświetlną zmierza w stronę 1000! No i w Ossus mają ''własne artykuły, anie same tłumaczenia!--Prymonek 17:21, 28 sie 2006 (UTC) ***To co kiedyś mówiono nie ma nic do mnie i do tego głosowania. Tak samo jak dotychczasowy upadek tej encyklopedii. I nie wiem co Wy się tak wypieracie tych tłumaczeń? Przecież one też są oparte na legalnych źródłach i nawet o wiele szerszej ich gamie niż są w stanie zdobyć autorzy Ossusa. Największym problemem są błędy w tłumaczeniu, ale i te postaramy się wyeliminować. A Ossus nie zostanie polską Wookieepedią, gdyż nie spełnia warunków na dostanie takiego tytułu. I jeszcze coś: czemu tyle głosów sprzeciwu? Co, nie chcecie zmian na Empirepedii, czy tylko głosujecie tak, żeby zachamować wszystko związane z tą encyklopedią i umieścić tylko wielki link do Ossusa na stronie głównej? Jakiś "uraz" do Empirepedii? Bo mam takie głębokie wrażenie... 18:28, 28 sie 2006 (UTC) Hehe Koledzy, jeśli nie chcą tutaj pracować, to przecież nikt ich nie zmusza. W takiej sytuacji trudno jednak brać ich głosy pod uwagę, skoro chcą udupić tylko konkurencję, i tak to zarekomenduję, kiedy przyjdzie do nadawania uprawnień. :) A Prymonek, cóż – jak widać z wkładu, zajął się tutaj wyłącznie agitacją na rzecz tego, aby tę Wikię zamknąć. Głosowanie kończy się dzisiaj, dla przypomnienia. Szoferka 01:10, 29 sie 2006 (UTC) :Ach, no i jeszcze sprzeciw zgłosiła osoba, która twierdziła, że Wikia jest zamknięta, a nawet chciała dostać się do serwera, żeby ją usunąć. No piękne głosy sprzeciwu, serio! Szoferka 01:11, 29 sie 2006 (UTC) *Blahaha... już wiem na czym polega mój błąd: nie sprawdzam z kim gadam. Nic to, poprawię się ;P. Pozdro dla zagorzałych fanów konkurencji 07:52, 29 sie 2006 (UTC) Apel Proszę, aby osoba, która złośliwie zmienia strony i umieszcza głupie tekst sobie odpuściła. Jeśli nie podoba ci się, że ktoś się chce w to bawić, po prostu tu nie zaglądaj, a nie będziesz pokazywać braki w swoim wychowaniu. DantE 18:14, 29 sie 2006 (UTC) Koniec Głosowanie zakończone, strona zablokowana Kategoria:Historia Empirepedii